Golpes
by Aika Emi
Summary: Akane Tendo es casada con Kuno Tatewaki,uno de los más grandes millonarios,sin embargo Kuno esta metido en la bebida y eso hace que pierda el control sobre sus actos y termine maltratando a su esposa sin él saberlo. Asustada,Akane cae en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia,Ranma Saotome,pero eso significa volver al pasado. Advertencia de Lemon en algunos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una boda y un recuerdo.

-Y Akane Tendo,¿Acepta usted a Kuno Tatewaki como esposo,para amarlo y respetarlo,en la salud y en la enfermedad,hasta que la muerte los separé?.- Pregunto el cura que realizaba la boda.

-...si.- Se le escuchó decir a la joven.

-Siendo así...los declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia.- Declaró,dicho y hecho Kuno la beso.

La iglesia estalló en aplausos,todos estaban felices al ver a la nueva pareja casada. La familia de ambos los felicito y les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio. Luego de la boda,fueron al salón para la fiesta,el lugar era muy grande y muy bien decorado,habían más o menos 50 personas que se encargaban de servir a los invitados y a los novios. Todo era perfecto...o casi.

Akane Tatewaki estaba sentada en una silla,sola,con la cabeza baja. Estaba muy triste de casarse y más con Kuno,ella no lo amaba,y si se casó con él fue porque su padre la obligó a decir que si,ella no sabía nada de la boda,no hasta que llegó al altar y vio a Kuno con ese traje. Esto no era lo que había planeado para el día de su boda desde pequeña.

-Oye,arriba esos ánimos.- Se escuchó una voz masculina y ronca,ella conocía muy bien a quien le pertenecía.- Se supone que te acabas de casar,tendrías que estar feliz.

-Lo estaría si lo hubiera querido,Ranma.- Levanto la cabeza para ver a un chico de ojos azules,cabello negro y muy guapo. El chico tenía puesto un traje,así que estaba bastante elegante y apuesto.

Ranma se sentó a su lado.- Así que era verdad.

-Si...pero ya no hay nada que hacer...ya no podré saparárme de Kuno.- Dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que estaba por llorar.

-De hecho,si puedes,pero eso tiene que ser cuando ya tengan 3 años de matrimonio.

-Ya lo sé,pero eso para mi será una eternidad.- Llevó sus manos a la cara y lloró.

Ranma no podía soportar verla así, por lo que optó por calmarla como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Le levanto la cabeza,limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie con ella.

-Ya no llores,que dañas tu maquillaje.- Le dijo seriamente.

-Pero...-Un dedo en sus labios la hizo callar,no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo ni porque actuaba así.

Vio que le extendió su mano,invitándola.

-¿Bailamos?.- Pregunto con su gran sonrisa.

La joven lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Sabes bailar?

-No,pero no creo que sea complicado,sólo me tienes que enseñar.- Confesó avergonzado.

Akane vio tierno eso, sabía que él nunca cambiaría, siempre sería así...al igual que sabía que siempre estaría a su lado, él se lo preometió de niños y hoy en día cumple con su promesa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano de Ranma.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, Ranma tomo de la cintura a Akane con una mano y con la otra tomó la de ella. Akane hizo lo mismo y esperaron a que la música sonara,cosa que no tardó nada.

Empezaron a bailar con ese ritmo lento, suave y muy romántico.

_Yuu yakeba yami ni suki satte_

_tsumetai yoru no iri guchi de_

_utsumu ki machibuse yatto deaeta_

_futari kiri dare ni mo shirarezu _

Un paso y después otro, hasta ahora eso entendía el joven Saotome.

_onegai yo hanasanai de_

_hoho somete tareru akai fuusen _

Las personas desaparecieron, sólo se veía a ambos chicos solos, en la pista bailando.

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_yume de ha nando tsugeta koto_

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_anata ni tsutawaru deshou_

_Let me love you _

Ranma tomó una mano de Akane, soltó la otra mano con la que la tenía sujeta, para que la chica girara, cosa que ella hizo.

_tomodachi ni kiita howasoku wo_

_doko ka de zutto ki ni shiteta_

_dakedo ne megezu ni omotteitara_

_kitto itsuka kiseki ba okoru _

Ambas miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

_sore de ii to inazuku you ni kisu_

_futari kakusu kaze no kaaten _

Todo es perfecto en estos momentos,eso pensaba Akane.

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_hoka ni ha nani mo hoshi kunai_

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_anata ga itara ii_

_Let me Love you _

Ranma entreabrió los labios, como queriendo decir algo.

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_hoka ni ha nani mo hoshi kunai_

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_anata ga itara ii_

_Let me Love you _

Antes de que las palabras salieran, Akane cubrió su boca con su mano, como sabiendo lo que él quería decir. Volvieron a la posición inicial de baile.

-Akane...

-No...lo digas...lo sé...

_onegai mou sukoshi dake_

_ikanai de_

Ambos se separaron uno del otro, tristes , esto no era lo que querían.

-Oye.- Kuno apareció.- Ahora yo bailaré con MI esposa.- Declaró con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Tranquilo amigo,ella es mi amiga de la infancia,es normal que quiera bailar con ella. Pero yo la respeto,es ahora una mujer casada,nos vemos.- Se fue.

-Te dije que no quería que hablaras con él.- Se puso en posición de baile con la chica.

-No tienes que estar celoso,sólo somos amigos,no seremos ni más ni menos.- Le dijo a su celoso esposo.

-Eso espero. Se le veía muy acaramelado contigo,cariño.

* * *

-Vamos Kuno,sólo una copa.- Le pedía su padre.

-Ya te dije que no papá,yo no bebo.

-Vamos,apenas te casaste,te prometo que será un poquito y nada más. Sólo una copita.- Le rogó,poniendo la copa con licor en la cara de su hijo.

-Bien...pero sólo una...- Tomó la dichosa copa y se la tomó de una sola vez.

-¡Bien hecho,ya eres casi un hombre!,¡Hoy en la noche te completarás!

* * *

-Supongo que perdí mi oportunidad...-Susurro Ranma,que en ese momento estaba en el baño,mirándo su propio reflejo en el espejo.- Al menos...tengo el consuelo de saber que no lo ama...pero eso cambiará con el tiempo...lo sé...- Bajo la cabeza,como si buscara algo.

* * *

-Akane,¿No te asusta lo que Kuno te hará en la noche?.- Pregunto descaradamente su hermana mediana.

-Ya Nabiki,no digas esas cosas.- Ordenó Akane,que con esa pregunta,recordó lo que vivió tiempo atrás,algo que la acompañaría para toda la vida y extrañaría por siempre. Eso se lo llevaría a la tumba,pues sólo lo sabe ella...y su fiel amigo.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta acabó,Kuno llevó a su esposa al lugar en el cual pasarían la primera semana de casados y donde sería su "luna de miel". Akane se había encerrado en el baño,aterrada, su esposo estaba completamente bebido y eso no era bueno para ella. No quería "consumar" aquel matrimonio,no quería que la tocaran pero tenía claro que Kuno no la escucharía así que pensó en encerrárse en el baño y esperar a que él se durmiera,cosa que creía sería pronto,pues el licor que bebió más las pastillas para dormir que le dió...quedaría frito.

Unos ronquidos la alertaron, salió del baño y vio a su esposo tirado a un lado de la cama y roncando a todo lo que daba. Con eso no podría dormir,así que busco entre sus cosas algo que había guardado por si las dudas.

* * *

Horas más tarde,la podemos ver dormir tranquilamente en su lado de la cama y al otro lado, vemos a Kuno con una cinta en la boca y atado de pies y manos. Ese hombre tenía el sueño tan pesado que no se desperto cuando su esposa lo calló y ató.

* * *

Eran las 6:30 AM, Akane estaba parada viendo a Kuno aun dormido,pensó en dejarlo atado,pero eso sería malo,así que lo desató pero no le quitó la cinta. Dejó el desayuno para su esposo en la mesita de luz ,se cambió y se fue de la habitación.

Al salir se sintió un poco mejor,se sentía libre sin Kuno detrás de ella. Caminó hasta un lugar en el que pudiera desayunar en paz, caminó a paso tranquilo,no tenía mucho apuro. No desayunó en el hotel pues temía que Kuno despertara y la quisiera tocar,le daba miedo y asco.

De tanto caminar llegó al "Star Café" y que abajo del nombre del lugar estaban 5 estrellas doradas ,lo que marcaba la calidad del lugar. Sonrió al encontrar un lugar en el cual desayunar,entró y un hombre la guió a una mesa que gozaba con tener la ventana,la cual daba una gran vista. Tomó el menú del lugar y vio lo que había.

-Hola,¿En que puedo...Akane?.- Pregunto el chico que la atendía.

Akane volteó a ver al joven.

-¿Ranma,trabajas aquí?.- Pregunto asombrada.

-¿Akane,comes aquí?.-

-Bueno...no,es la primera vez,¿Cómo es eso de que trabajas aquí y no me dices?

-Empecé hace poco,no me gusta mucho pero bueno...que le haré.

-¿Y te dejan hablar mientras trabajas?

-Tengo que hablar,para que los clientes me digan que quieren,Boba.- Dijo con una sonrisa

Akane soltó una pequeña risita ante eso.

-Tonto,ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-De hecho no,pero ya casi termina mi turno.

Ranma tomó su orden y en unos minutos le trajo su comida. Diciendo que espere unos momentos mientras el se quitaba la ropa de trabajo y se ponía la suya.

Akane tomo un poco de su café,esperando a su amigo.

-Hola preciosa,¿Qué haces tan solita?.- Pregunto un chico rubio,de ojos grises que le sonreía y que traía el uniforme del lugar.

-No estoy sola,estoy esperando a alguien.- Le dijo sin mirárlo.

-Vamos linda,no seas tímida.- El chico se sentó a su lado,mirándola con ojos de idiota.

-Oye,no quiero ser grosera,pero tenerte cerca no me gusta,así que te pido que te retires,por favor.

-Oh,vamos, no voy a comerte o al menos no por el momento.- Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

A Akane ya una ceja le estaba haciendo "Tic",odiaba a ese tipo de hombres, ya sabía lo que quería ese chico de ella y no lo tendría.

-Kenta Hayate - Se escuchó la voz de un chico.

El rubio volteó a ver y se encontró con su compañero de trabajo,quien lo miraba con enojo.

-Ranma,hola, solo hablaba con...¿Cómo te llamas,muñeca?.- Pregunto sonriéndole a Akane.

-Su nombre no te importa,así que más te vale que te alejes ya de ella.

-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo?.

-Porque,a la chica a la cual le estas coqueteando,es MI novia.

Akane se atraganto con el café,¿Su novia?,¿Desde cuando?.

-¿A si?,pues ella no parece muy convencida con eso,amigo.- Sonrió con malicia.

-Es que es muy vergonzosa,pero es mi novia,así que vete o le diré a Souta que estas hablando en el trabajo.

-Que aguafientas eres Ranma...-Volteó a ver a Akane.-...linda,mis sinceras disculpas,lamento que nos interrumpiera,pero te lo compenzaré.

-No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.- Dijo con mucha ironía

-Pues hasta otra.- Se levanto de la mesa y le guiño un ojo,a lo que ella le respondió con una cara de asco,pero que él no pudo ver pues ella volteó la vista.

Para cuando se quizo dar cuenta Ranma ya estaba sentado frente a ella.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Me refrescarías la memoria?.- Pregunto Akane,mirándo su café.

-¿Eh?

-¿Desde cuando soy tu novia?.- Lo miró un poco molesta,odiaba a la gente que mentía y más para salir de un problema.

-Bueno...este...-Se sonrojó.-...lo dije para que se fuera.

-A-ja ,y yo soy la palomita blanca de la paz.- Murmuro sin creer ni una sola palabra.- Bien que te gustaría.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?...-Bajo la cabeza.- Soy mujer casada,y tú y yo somos amigos,no seremos ni más ni menos.- Hablo con tristesa.

-¿Tan poco valió para ti lo nuestro?.- Pregunto en un susurro que la joven logró escuchar.

-Creeme que no...lo que pasó entre nosotros valió mucho para mi...pero ahora estoy casada y eso no puedo cambiarlo por mucho que quiera.

Akane no podía soportar más esa charla,así que tomo su café y dejó el dinero en la mesa,necesitaba irse.

Ranma entendió que había arruinado todo otra vez,así que decidió seguir a su amiga.

-¡Akane!,¡Espera!.- Pidió Ranma,corriendo para alcanzar a la chica.

* * *

-Así que Akane es tu nombre...-Murmuro el chico ruibo cuando fue a recoger el dinero.- Pues lo siento Ranma,pero esa chica me interesa y será mía.

-¡Kenta!,¡Vuelve a trabajar!.- Se escuchó un grito

-¡Si señor!

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un salto en el tiempo.

-¡Akane!,¡Espera,por favor!.- Pedía el joven Saotome,pero parecía que no daba resultado,así que puso un poco más de velocidad al asunto y la logró alcanzar,una vez que ya la tenía en sus brazos la llevó a un lugar en el cual estaba seguro que nadie los molestaría. Aunque Akane al principio se negaba a ir con él,terminó por aceptar,ya que sabía que no le serviría de nada luchar contra él.

Ella vio como llegaban a un apartamento,eso la extrañó, y más aun cuando Ranma sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. Su cerebro empezó a reunir las piezas y llego a la conclusión que estaban en la casa de él. "Esto es malo",pensaba ella,si no conociera al chico diría que no tenía nada de malo ir a la casa de un amigo,pero...lamentablemente si lo conocía demasiado bien.

Cuando la soltó, lo vio cerrar la puerta y cuando terminó no la miró, "¿Qué le pasará?" esa pregunta pasaba sin parar en su cabeza.

-¿Ahora si me lo vas a explicar?

-¿Qué tengo que explicarte?.- Pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-No te hagas...- Se volteó y la miro.- ¿Por qué saliste de esa forma?

-No preguntes lo que sabes,no me iba a quedar en un lugar en el que estuvieras tu,no después de creer eso de mi.

-Yo sólo hice una pregunta.

-Si,pero una que no tenías que hacer,tu más que nadie sabe...lo que significo lo nuestro...

-Pues no lo pareció,si tanto valió para ti lo que pasó,no hubieras terminado conmigo.

Ciertamente, Akane fue la que terminó con la relación que tuvieron hace tiempo,por eso sólo habían acordado ser sólo amigos...cómo cuando niños.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué lo hice?,¡Tuve mis motivos!.

-Si que lo he pensado,pero por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no le encuentro motivos,siempre me dijiste que eras feliz conmigo,que jamás me dejarías y tantas otras cosas,si tuviste motivos...¿Cuáles fueron?,¡Estuvimos juntos 8 años!,¡Te lo dí todo! ,¡pero parece que eso no te bastó!.

-¡No digas eso!,¡No lo digas si no sabes porque hice lo que hice!.

-¡Entonces dime!,¡¿Por qué terminamos?!,no es difícil ver que no eres feliz con la vida que tienes hace unas horas y me dices que para ti si valió un poco lo nuestro,así que dime,¡¿Por qué?!.

-...Por mi padre...- Fue la corta respuesta de la chica,y en cuanto respondió fue a sentarse al sofá y puso las manos en la cabeza,con los codos en las piernas.

Ranma no se esperaba esa respuesta,así que se quedó callado por unos minutos.

-Hablo enserio.

-¿Y yo no?.- Levanto la cabeza y lo miro enojada.- Me pediste que te dijera porque rompimos y cuando te lo digo no me crees. Mira si vas a ponerte en ese papel es mejor que me vaya.- Se paró del sofá y pasó al lado de él. Sin embargo no logró dar más de dos o tres pasos al pasar de él, ya que sintió como su mano tomaba la de ella.

-¿Piensas que te dejaré ir?,lamento no haberte tomado enserio,pero no me lo creía,explícate...¿Cómo que rompiste conmigo por tu padre?.

-Verás...

_FLASH BACK._

-Akane,¿Por qué estás tan feliz?.- Pregunto una chica alta y de pelo castaño.

-Nada Kasumi,sólo estoy feliz.- Respondió la joven Tendo a su hermana mayor,sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien...- Dicho esto se fue.

Akane se quedó en la sala escuchando su música,sin dejar de sonreír, y su sonrisa aumento más cuando recibió un mensaje de Ranma,ese hombre...para algunos se le llamaría "pesado",pero para ella era muy tierno, ese mensaje decía que ya la extrañaba y eso que apenas se habían visto hace 1 hora. Empezaron a hablar por mensajes,aunque Ranma terminó por llamarla,pues para él era mejor,que hablar por mensajes, según él...el estar sin ella en ese momento era llevadero con el hecho de escuchar su voz.

-¿No llevan ni 3 horas separados y ya hablan otra vez?,por dios...¡Que cursis!.- Se burló su otra hermana.

-Lo dices por envidia,Nabiki,porque no tienes novio.

-Tks!,como si lo necesitara...- Dicho esto se fue.

-Y dice que no lo necesita...

-_"¿No necesitar qué?,¿Quién?"- _Preguntó Ranma,confundido.

-Nabiki, otra vez anda molestando.

-_"Ah"..._

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos,pero para evitar ser molestada una vez más, Akane fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

2 HORAS MÁS TARDE.

-¿Sabes la hora que es?,¿Tus padres no te dicen nada?.- Pregunto Akane,ya acostada en su cama.

-_"No,estoy en mi habitación y aquí mando yo"._

-Hasta que yo llego y te quito el trono.

-_"Mmmm...tienes suerte,normalmente el hombre pone las reglas"_

_-_Machista,osea que yo...por ser mujer no puedo poner reglas,¿Eh?...listo,así quedamos,Adiós.

-_"Es espe..." .- _No logró terminar su frase cuando Akane ya le había cortado.

-Machista...- Dicho esto tomo una revista y se puso a leerla.

Pasados unos 6 segundo Ranma volvió a llamarla,pero Akane no le respondió la llamada,silenció el teléfono y lo apagó (N/A: ohhh...ley del hielo). Aun estaba molesta por lo que dijo su novio.

0/0

-Diablos,para la otra tengo que medir lo que digo...- Dijo mientras volvía a llamarla.

-"BIIIP...BIIIP...BIIIP..._El teléfono al que esta llamando,se encuentra apagado o esta fuera de servicio,si quiere dejar un mensaje hágalo después de la señal"_

-Intentaré más tarde,cuando ya no este tan enojada.

0/0

-Akane,hija...¿Podemos hablar?.- Tocó la puerta el padre de la chica.

-Si,adelante papá.- Permitió el paso a su padre.

El hombre fue a la cama de su hija y se sentó en ella.

-Hija,mañana me acompañarás a mi y a tus hermanas de compras.

-¿Para qué?, ¿Tú de compras?, ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi padre?.- Pregunto haciendo una cruz con sus dedos.

-Esto es enserio,vendrás para elegir un vestido.

-¿Un vestido?,¿Para qué?,¿Iremos a una fiesta?.

-No,es para tu boda. Te casarás en 1 mes,así que es mejor tener todo ya.

Akane de un salto ya estaba en el piso.

-¡Espera,cómo que boda!,¡Yo nunca dije que me casaría con nadie!.

-Es que no lo sabías...te casarás con Kuno.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Al terminar,Ranma se sintió confundido,aliviado,triste...no sabía como describir lo que sentía.

-¿Por eso fue que terminamos?.- Pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Si,mi padre dijo...que era lo mejor...

-¡¿Lo mejor para quién?!,¡¿Eh?!,¡¿Para él o para ti?!.- Grito ya completamente fuera de si.- ¡Un padre desea lo mejor para su hija,y disculpa lo que voy a decir,pero el tuyo sólo busca su propia felicidad!,¡De no ser así,jamás te lo hubiera pedido!.

-Sea como sea,ya no puedo hacer nada...

-¡Claro que si!.- Exclamó y se acerco a ella.

-Y dime que...- No pudo terminar su oración ya que unos labios se pegaron a los suyos,unos labios que ella conocía muy, pero muy bien. Intentó alejarlo,pero él era más fuerte,así que la aprisionó en el sofá con sus brazos y profundizó el beso.

Esto esta mal,pensaba Akane,intentó volver a separarlo de ella pero Ranma la abrazo más. Al punto de acostarla en el sofá y ponerse encima para que no escapara. Intentó protestar y empujarlo para que la soltara,pero tenia la desgracia de que Ranma, conocía sus puntos débiles y la forma de hacer que ella dejara de resistirse.

Sin darle tiempo para hablar, abandono su boca y paso a besarle el cuello.

No...ella..Kuno...¡Al demonio!,a quién quiere engañar, por más que lo intentará jamás la dejaría, por un segundo se dejo llevar,ese tipo... Sabia como hacer que ella se olvidara de todo.

Cerró los ojos...esperando lo que vendría.

A Ranma esa respuesta por parte de ella le encanto,así que siguió besándola y abrazándola.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno tiene un final, el teléfono deAkane comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla salia un teléfono y la cara de Kuno,lo que daba a entender que la llamaba.

Akane aprovechando eso, logró que Ranma dejara de besarla y la soltara.

-No atiendas.- Pidió Ranma volviendo a abrazarla por detrás.

-Tengo que.- Dicho esto,le contesto a Kuno, aunque Ranma no la soltataba.

-"Akane ,dónde diablos estás, tengo el corazón en la garganta,niña."

-Perdón por no avisar, sólo salí a caminar, sabes que siempre lo hago.

-"Bien, pero para la otra al menos dejame una nota, para luego irte a buscar.

-Lo prometo, iré en un rato, te llamo llegando.

-"Adiós, te amo".

-Adiós...- Cortó la llamada, dejando a Kuno bastante triste, él esperaba que ella le correspondiera el saludo.

*Suspiro*

-No dejaré que te vayas, menos ahora...

-Ranma no jueges, debo irme.

-Irás luego, ahora te quedarás un rato, no sera mucho...además estamos cerca del hotel en donde están... llegarás rápido.

-Ranma...

-Por favor...- Pidió mirándola tristemente y directamente a los ojos.

-Pero...con dos condiciones...

-Dime.

-No llegaremos a nada comprometedor... Ni tampoco habrán besos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada,si no querías que te lo dijera primero no me hubieses pedido que me quedara..

-Bien...- Aceptó de mala gana...pero ya se lo esperaba...por mas que no quisiera a Kuno, Akane jamás seria infiel.

0/0

-Akane no es buena mintiendo... Debe estar con él... Ese maldito la siguió...-Se quejó mientras tomaba un poco del licor que su padre le dejo.

Dicho esto, marco un número y se dispuso a llamar.

-"No dijiste que nunca me volverías a llamar? ".

-Calla y ven...quiero verte.

-" Di lugar y hora y ahí estaré ".

-Ahora,en el palace hotel.

-" Voy en camino".

Kuno colgó.- Dos pueden jugar a ese juego mi querida Akane, sólo que tu no lo sabes jugar.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Piensa en ti.

-Creía que ya no vendrias...- Dijo Kuno y miró a su invitada

-Jamás falto a mis citas.

-Veo que además trajiste bebidas...

-Pues claro...una fiesta no es una fiesta sin bebidas. Ven.

* * *

-Ranma, creo que ya debo irme.- Declaró Akane intentando tomar su bolso.

-Vamos, aun es temprano, sólo un poco más.

-Ranma...

-Ya sé, ya sé... Pero serán unos minutos solamente... Prometo portarme bien, no haré nada.

*Suspiro* -Si son solo unos minutos... Creo que no hay problema,pero le diré a Kuno.

-Como quieras. - Bufo Ranma ante ese comentario, no entendía para que se molestaba en avisarle a ese tonto lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

* * *

-Vamos, relájate...no vendrá.

-Kuno,calmate... ¿Qué tal si llega tu esposa?.

-Al demonio con ella. Esta muy entretenida con otro de seguro.

-Lo dudo... Ella no es así...

El teléfono de Kuno empezó a sonar, de mala gana fue a ver quién era y cuando termino de leer su mensaje... Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-No vendrá hasta por lo menos en una hora, eso es suficiente.

Acto seguido, tiro el teléfono en el sillón y tomo a la chica en brazos, llevándola a su habitación.

* * *

-Sabes, no podrás retenerme por siempre.

\- ¿Quien dice?.

-Sabes que tendré que irme... - Bajo su mira,intentando ocultar su rostro de él, no quería que la viera triste.

Una mano le levantó la cara.

-No pienses en lo que va a pasar... Sólo disfruta... - Con sus dedos formo una sonrisa en la cara de ella.- Que estamos juntos...

\- Si...

Los dedos de Ranma fueron bajando de a poco, hasta llegar a la mejilla de ella, la acarició suavemente y la miró a los ojos. No podía seguir controlandose, ¡Kuno se podía ir al infierno!, ya estaba decidido, recuperaría a Akane o dejaba de llamarse Ranma Saotome.

-Ranma creo que debo...- Intentó decir Akane, se ya se había percatado de las intenciones de Ranma y eso no era bueno, y menos en este momento. Pero todo intento de escape por parte de ella, desaparecieron en el momento en el que Ranma besó sus labios nuevamente. Ella abrió enormemente los ojos, asombrada, tenía que separse de él, eso no era correcto.

Intentó empujarlo, pero de nada le sirvió, él fue más rápido y la abrazó, profundizando el beso. Ella...Kuno...¡Al demonio!, su corazón no la dejaba irse, no podía negar...que deseaba que él hiciera eso, por más que estuviera mal.

Ranma volvió a recostarla en el sofá y hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo antes de que el maldito de Kuno interrumpira, sin que el lo notara, sus manos bajaron hasta las piernas de ella, acariciándoselas y logró que estas se cruzarán en su cintura, haciendo más cercano el encuentro , ya no podía más, la necesitaba.

Sus manos pasaron por debajo de la camisa de Akane, buscando quitársela y ella...estaba tan perdida que sólo sentía las caricias de Ranma. Él logró sacarle ese estorbo y con un poco de miedo tocó el pecho derecho de Akane, empezó a masajearlo suavemente por encima del sostén, escuchando a aquella mujer que amaba gemir de placer, indicándole que iba por buen camino, pero eso no le parecía suficiente. Besó su cuello una vez más, mientras metía su mano por debajo del sostén, tocando la piel directamente.

¡Diablos que Ranma sabía cómo torturarla!, Akane sabía que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de Ranma, también lo sentía en él y eso...la asustó un poco.

Para cuando se quizo dar cuenta, ella y Ranma ya estaban sin ropa en aquél sofá, el cual también funcionaba como cama y ambos entraban a la perfección. Ranma ya estaba listo, podía sentirlo bien, y a punto de hacerlo, pero ella lo detuvo como pudo.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Ranma, extrañado de que ella hiciera eso y también algo desilucionado.

-Es que...jamás lo hice...tengo miedo...

-¿Cómo que jamás?, ¿Y Kuno Qué? .

-Jamás lo hice con él, me las ingenie para evitarlo.

-Mucho mejor entonces.- Dijo sonriendole -Eso significa que soy el primero.

-Si...- Afirmó apenada.

-No te preocupes...seré gentil.- Afirmó y volvió a besarle el cuello.

Ella no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo que vendría.

Ranma sonrió ante la respuesta de su chica y se dispuso a entrar en ella. Por unos segundos intento buscar la "entrada" de ella, él también estaba un poco asustado, también era su primera vez, ¿Qué tal si la lastimaba?, ¿Qué tal si no lograba complacerla?, ¿Y si no le gustaba?, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, y en plena meditación encontró lo que buscaba y con algo de miedo empezó a entrar.

La escuchó gemir un poco, pero ese era distinto a los de hace un rato, abrió los ojos un poco y vio que ella tenía los suyos fuertemente cerrados, quizo parar un momento, sabía que eso podía pasar pero, en cuanto intentó separase Akane abrió los ojos. Le pregunto por qué se detenía, y él solo respondió un "no quería lastimarte, lo siento", dicho esto, trato de salir de ella, pero Akane posó sus manos en los brazos de él, haciendo un poco de presión, y aunque en sus ojos habían lágrimas de dolor, aquellos ojos chocolate le pedían que siguiera.

Él, hizo un movimiento lento adelante, ella sólo pudo abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza, se decía a sí misma que ya pasaría, que si era Ranma todo estaría bien. Cuando la sintió un poco más relajada volvió a moverse, pero con movimientos suaves y lentos, no quería lastimarla en ningún sentido. Pero para cuando se quizo dar cuenta el ritmo había aumentado y con ella aumento un poco la fuerza hasta que sentía que perdía el control.

Aumento un poco más el ritmo de las embestidas y se tomó un segundo para verla, se veía hermosa, más que de costumbre, pensaba él, con el cabello revuelto, sus mejillas rojas a causa del placer, aquel sudor que se veía en su delicada piel por el esfuerzo, sus dulces gemidos,que con el tiempo se convertían en gritos llenos de pasión, hacían ver irresistible a esa mujer, SU mujer. Cuando sintió que iba a llegar paso sus brazos por debajo de ella, buscando abrazarla y unos segundos después llegaron a su primer clímax. Ambos gritaron el nombre de su amante, temblaron un poco y se calmaron. Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas y sentíano que en cualquier momento les daría un ataque ya que su corazón estaba desbocado. Ranma se recostó en el pecho de Akane, cansado, decidió mirarla una vez más y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero...

* * *

"_¡Ranma!, ¡Maldita sea, Ranma! ", "Estará bien,ya no grites", "Maldita sea, Ranma responde de una vez!"_

* * *

Ranma volvió a abrir los ojos y pudo a ver a Akane a su lado, con cara de procupacion y a su lado estaba su hermano, Ryoga.

-Hasta que despertaste, hermanito, Akane ya iba a llamar al doctor.

-¿Qué pasó?. -Preguntó mientras sobaba su cabeza, sintiendo un gran dolor ahí.

-No lo sé, te desmayaste de repente y llamé a Ryoga para que me ayudara. Menos mal que estas bien.

-"_Entonces era un sueño...¡Que rabia!, parecía tan real"._

-Ranma, ¿Seguro que estas bien?, podríamos llamar a un médico para que te revise.

-Tranquila, tranquila que estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado.

-Bien, si me disculpan debo irme, Kuno me estará esperando, al parecer llegaré más temprano, nos vemos.

-Pero...- Para cuando se quiso oponer, ella ya se había ido al hotel.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Ahora dime la verdad.

-¿Eh?.

-¿Soñaste algo bueno no?,se te nota.- Dijo Ryoga de forma burlona, levantando una almohada de la sonar íntima de su hermano, dejando ver lo exitado que estaba.- Agradece que te puse la almohada antes de que Akane lo viera.

Ranma, apenado, se cubrió otra vez con la almohada.

-Hay, ni que fuera algo anormal.- Dijo Ryoga, buscando molestar un rato a su hermano.

-Cállate, no planeado!- Grito, todo rojo.

-No soy un espejo.

-¡Ryoga te voy a...!.- Intentó golpear a su hermano, pero recordó su "problema" y prefirió volver a su lugar.

-Mira Ranma, sé que no siempre hablamos seriamente o de algo serio, pero en esto te voy a ser claro, seré tu hermano menor, pero como todo hermano, tengo instintos y los míos están a punto de explotar, ¿Me vas a decir por qué?, creí que ya lo habías dejado.

-Cómo crees...tu mejor que nadie sabe...por lo que pasé...no soy capaz de olvidar esos 8 años con ella.

-Y te entiendo, pero ya no sé si se pueda hacer algo...aunque no lo ame...no quiero que sigas sufriendo, ya pasaste por Muchas cosas.

-Mira Ryoga, agradezco que me quieras ayudar, pero en esta no voy a ceder, Akane es muy importante para mi.

*Suspiro* -Jamás te entenderé hermano, parece que eres masoquista.

-Si, pero ya verás que luego yo obtendré mi recompensa.

-Como digas, no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, eres tan terco como cuando niños.

-No soy terco...

* * *

-Kuno, ya me debo ir.- Le pedía una chica castaña y que intentaba que él la dejará ir.

-Vamos, aun tenemos unos minutos.

-¿Y si no?

-No me importa.

* * *

-Que raro, creí que estaba aquí .- Dijo Akane una vez que entró al lugar y dejo su bolso en un sofá. Se dispuso a ir a la habitación, pero una extraña voz llamó su atención.

-Kuno, enserio, ya déjame ir o te juro que jamás volveré.

-No podrás hacer eso, ya que...soy tu tentación.

-No querido, soy yo tu tentación, de no ser así no me habrías llamado.

Al abrir un poco la puerta, pudo contemplar a su esposo, besándose con una chica...se supone que tendría que estar molesta, pero se sentía entre feliz y ofendida. Cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar su bolso, planeaba darle a su esposo un regalo especial. Salió de la casa y le dejó un mensaje, diciéndole que volvería en 2 horas más, eso suponía que le sería suficiente.

* * *

-Tenemos más tiempo, ella volverá en 2 horas más. - Declaró Kuno con una sonrisa.

-¿No te parece raro?, ¿Por qué no la llamas?, ¿Que tal si le pasó algo?

-Naaah, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sola.

* * *

-Ahora tendré que buscar algo con que entretenerme por 2 horas. Kuno esta me la debes, para la otra te irás a otro lugar.- Bufo Akane, bastante molesta con su marido.

-¿No Que te ibas con tu marido?

-Ryoga, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí pedirte que cuidarás de tu hermano.

-Digamos que me mandó a comprar algunas cosas... pero ahora que hablar de él...

-¿Pasó algo?,¿Le pasó algo?

-No, mira...sabes que a mi hermano...aun le pasan cosas contigo...

-Si...lo sé...- Dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-Mira, quiero que él vuelva a ser el mismo que era cuando estaba contigo, era algo molesto escucharlo suspirar como niña a cada segundo, pero él era feliz, debo confesar que te tenía celos, ya que antes yo tenía toda su atención y que de un momento a otro...aparezca una mujer en su vida... al principio eso me molesto, ustedes empezaron a salir a una temprana edad, pero notaba que se querían y mucho...a lo que quiero llegar Akane es que, de verdad te pido que vuelvas con mi hermano.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil Ryoga, te recuerdo que estoy casada, y aunque no lo quiera, va en contra de mis principios ser infiel.

-Al demonio los malditos principios, ¿No te importa que mi hermano sufra y por ti?, ¿Ya no lo quieres?.

-¡Sabes mejor que nadie que lo amo y que odio verlo sufrir!... pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?, me casé para ayudar a mi familia y por mi padre... si me divorcio los defraudare a todos.

-Akane, creo que es momento de que dejes de pensar en lo que los demás piensen, y empezar a pensar en ti, no te digo que le seas infiel a Kuno, pero qui que te seas fiel a ti misma. Nos vemos.- Dijo antes de irse.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Un trato peligroso

-Ryoga... gracias. - Agradeció Akane, aunque supo que él no la había escuchado. - Tendré que intentarlo...

* * *

-Gracias por comprar lo que te pedí, Ryoga.

-No hay de qué, pero si me disculpas me tengo que ir, le prometí a nuestra madre estar temprano en casa, ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

-Si, además tengo cosas que hacer. Dale mis saludos a mamá.

-A tu nombre. Nos vemos -Dicho esto se fue.

Ranma empezó a sacar los alimentos de las bolsas de compras, algunas en el refrigerador y otras en las alacena (O como se diga). Una vez que terminó de guardar lo que por el momento no usaría, se dispuso a hacer la cena, esta vez tenía que tener cuidado, ya que él se había acostumbrado a preparar comida para dos personas, y aunque ya no está esa segunda persona, sin querer seguía haciéndolo.

Al no tener ganas de algo muy elaborado, simplemente haría fideos. Puso el agua a calentar y procuró poner sólo la ración de una persona.

* * *

-"No estaría mal, ¿verdad?, después de todo Kuno hizo eso... con esa chica... estaría mal si yo hago lo mismo?, ¿pero no seriamos amantes?,¡AHH! ¿Qué hago?, no quiero dejarlo, pero tampoco quiero que sea "El otro", no puedo hacerle eso" - Pensaba Akane mientras caminaba, hasta que recordó las palabras de Ryoga.

¿De verdad a Ranma le había dolido tanto su ruptura?, ¿Quería volver?, ¿De verdad... aun sabiendo que ella estaba casada, iba a estar con ella?... no lo sabía... pero quería averiguarlo...

Llegó a al departamento en el que Ranma se quedaba, de seguro temporalmente, con el ascensor llegó hasta el piso 10 y fue a la puerta con el número 18... hizo un movimiento lento hacía el tiemble, pero en medio camino se arrepintió, repitió la operación unas 3 veces pero en ninguna llegó a tocar el timbre, de alguna forma tenía miedo, no sabia por dónde empezar, qué pasaría.

Bajo la mano y se dispuso a irse, no podía hacerlo.

Sea destino, casualidad, coincidencia o sea lo que sea, pasó. La puerta del departamento de Ranma se abrió y Ranma salió. Ryoga se había olvidado de comprarle la salsa así que él saldría por ella.

Las miradas se cruzaron, tierra con mar, el mundo desapareció por esos minutos, sólo estaban ellos dos, él sorprendido y pensando que seguía soñando y ella al igual sorprendida, no se esperaba que él saliera de su departamento.

Ranma abrió la boca un poco, quería preguntarle qué hacia en su puerta y porqué, no lo entendía. Pero las palabras no salieron de allí, esa pregunta murió en su boca antes de poder hacerla sonora, ya que unos brazos lo rodearon, abrazandolo. Quedó en shock por la acción de Akane, pero no dudo en corresponder a su abrazo, esa escena se parecía a la vez en la que ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de él. Sin hablarse, ambos sabían lo que sentían.

Ranma empezó a caminar de espaldas, sin dejar de abrazarla, y se adentro con ella a su departamento y después cerró la puerta.

* * *

Una hora después, se puede ver a Ranma en la cocina, parecía feliz, terminaba de prepara la comida, como la anterior término por quemarse, decidió hacer una cena sencilla, pero esta vez para dos.

Sus ojos aún no se habían abierto, y de seguro no querían hacerlo. Akane estaba teniendo un buen sueño, del que no quería despertar. Estaba recostada en la cama en la que Ranma dormía.

Ranma salió un momento de la cocina y fue a ver a la chica, se veía tan hermosa y angelical mientras dormía, y más con esa dulce sonrisa. No podía creer que ella está ahí, junto con el en su departamento. Cuando Akane llegó y ambos entraron, siguieron abrazados por un rato, luego hablaron sobre... la situación en la que estaban.

FLASHBACK

\- Akane, ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?, a mi no me importaría, pero... no quiero que te sientas mal.

-Ranma... sabes, yo... bueno, no sé si sea capaz de hacer lo mismo que Kuno me hizo a mi con tan sólo unas pocas horas pero... si estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo y no con él.

-Entonces por qué no te divorcias?

-Tendremos que esperar a eso, por lo menos hasta que las cuentas de mi familia estén saldadas.

-Esta bien.- Suspiro pesadamente.-Pero... hay algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verás Akane, a mi no me importaría hacer esto y lo sabes, pero... ten en cuenta que si lo hacemos, ya no te podré dejar ir, así que escuchar, si aceptas no podrás hacer nada con Kuno, ni con otro, quiero que nos veamos, por lo menos algo seguido, y por sobre todo... quiero que cuando estemos juntos parezca que jamás rompimos... demás esta decir que no quiero que menciones a Kuno... estoy dispuesto a esperarte, pero tu también has tu parte.

-Yo... Ranma, sabes a lo que te arriesgas, ¿Verdad?

-Si, y estoy dispuesto, así que... ¿Aceptas?

-...Está bien.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.- Dijo sonriendole y la abrazó para luego besarla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de eso, se quedaron dándose mimos por un rato, hasta que Akane se durmió, Ranma la llevó en brazos hasta su cama y tubo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no hacerle nada inapropiado, como en aquél sueño, aunque tenía la esperanza de que ese momento llegara.

Estaba feliz, aunque sabía que estaba mal, quería estar con Akane aunque sea de esta manera, planeaba que, en todo el tiempo que eso dure, volvería a enamorar a Akane de él y haría que se separará de Kuno, así serían felices otra vez.

Lo complicado sería hacer que ella se fue soltando, la conocía de sobra, y sabía cómo era, así que trataría de tener paciencia.

Volvió a la cocina a continuar con la cena.

* * *

Akane se despertó al sentir un rico aroma, se sentó en la cama, frotó sus ojos y se levantó, descalza, no alcanzó a ponerse algo ya que esta hipnotizada por ese aroma, entro a la cocina y lo vio a él, dándole los últimos retoques a su cena. Sigilosamente fue a él y, en un descuido, con los palillos tomó un poco de comida y la probó.

-¡Oye!

-Mmmm... esta muy rico, se nota que no perdiste tu don para la cocina.

-Ya ves... para que veas que en algo te puedo ganar.- Dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Ja, pero sigues siendo igual de engreído.

-Si, pero engreído y todo me quieres.

Sin esperar la respuesta, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, ella no tardó en corresponderle, algo que agradeció mucho.

De repente, se escucho un móvil sonar, aunque Ranma lo escuchó trato de ignorarlo y rogar que Akane no lo haya oído, ya que era el suyo.

La llevó hasta la pared, y la fue recostando ahí, trataba que ella se olvidara de lo demás y que solo se concentrara en él. Cuando se percató de que ese sonido paró, la dejo de besar pero no se abrazar. Posó su frente con la de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres probar tu cena?

-Me encantaría.

* * *

-Esa niña, ya verá cuando llegué, de seguro esta con ese idiota, pero hoy de mi no se salva.- Gruño Kuno y empezó a imaginarse a su esposa con ese chico pelinegro, no sabia su nombre pero no le importaba. Recordó las botellas de alcohol que su "Amiga" le había traído y en menos de 7 minutos se terminó 2 de las 5 botellas que tenía consigo.

-No festejamos nuestra noche de bodas, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca. Hoy no se va a escapar.

* * *

-¡Estaba delicioso!, gracias Ranma.- Agradeció Akane con una sonrisa.

-De nada.- Respondió tomando su mano.

Akane se levantó, dispuesta a lavar lo usado. Pero Ranma intentó quitarle los platos, logrando que se cayeran al piso y se rompieran. Akane trató de remediar lo que hizo, pero él también se lo impidió, con miedo a que se cortara, poniendo de excusa que ya lo haría él. Levantaron las miradas y se vieron por un momento, ¿Por qué la vida, el destino o lo que fuera los separaba?, ¿Por qué no podían ser felices?, ¿Por qué siempre había algo o alguien en medio?. Sabían lo que querían, pero si querían conseguirlo tendrían que esperar. Por lo menos hasta que logren que Akane pudiera divorciarse. Ranma besó la frente de su chica y fue bajando lentamente hasta que terminó por besarla en sus labios. Se puso de pie junto con ella y la levantó en brazos. Sin dejar que sus labios se separen, la llevó a la habitación y la recostó en su cama, se vio obligado a separarse un poco de ella, para mirarla, antes de hacer lo que quería, tenía que preguntar si ella también lo quería.

-Akane, ¿Segura que quieres que lo haga?, ¿Que sea el primero?.- Sin esperar su respuesta, advirtió.- Porque si lo hacemos, ya no habrá marcha atrás, y no podré permitir que otro se te acerque y mucho menos... que te alejes de mi lado. Serás mi mujer y sólo mía.

Akane se sintió bien al escuchar sus palabras.- Ranma, tal vez estaré siendo infiel a mi promesa de matrimonio, pero me soy fiel a mi misma y quiero hacerlo,pero ¿Lo juras?, ¿Sabes lo que haces?

-Lo juro, y sé lo que hago, ya verás que al final será como queremos. Lo prometo.

Sin más palabras, volvieron a besarse.

Ranma empezó a bajar poco a poco, hasta que llegó a su cuello, sin esperar empezó a besarlo con todo el amor que le tenía a esa mujer. Sus manos se posaron en su propia camisa, en un rápido movimiento logró sacarsela, quedando con el torso desnudo. Después de unos cuantos besos hizo lo mismo con ella, dejándola en sostén. Por encima de este, empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, del lado del corazón, sintiendo como este empezaba a palpitar cada vez más. Pasó su mano por debajo de ella, hasta tocar el cierre del sostén, como pudo lo desabrochó y ella, en un acto reflejo, puso sus manos en el sostén para que no cayera. Él le susurró al oído que se lo quitara y ella, con toda la vergüenza del mundo lo hizo. No pasaron más de dos segundos que Ranma metió en su boca uno de sus pecho y con su mano daba un suave masaje al otro que se encontraba en la espera de ser amamantado. Ella sólo pudo abrazarlo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aunque para ser sinceros ella siempre había soñado con hacer esto con él, entregarle su virginidad y que jamás se separarán, mas sin embargo, no esperaba que llegarán a esa situación y de esa forma, pero bueno... esta feliz de que sea Ranma quien iba a tomarla como mujer, sería su mujer. La ropa que quedaba fue desapareciendo con forme pasaban los minutos, ambos estaban en la cama cubiertos con la sábana para que también formará parte de su encuentro, estaban listos. Al igual que en su sueño, Ranma se adentro poco a poco en ella, hasta sentir que algo dentro de ella se rompía, instantáneamente la miró y esos ojos chocolates que lo volvían loco, derramaba lágrimas de dolor, y su preocupación aumento cuando se separó de un poco de ella al sentir algo y vio que estaba sangrando.

-¿Qué..pasa?, ¿porqué te detienes?.- Preguntó Akane respirando entrecortadamente.

-Es que... no sabía que sangrarias...yo...

-Shh.- Susurró Akane, tratando de calmarlo.- Ranma, todas las mujeres... sangran bueno... cuando tienen su primera vez.

-¿Pero pasará siempre?- Preguntó el inexperto hombre.

-No...sólo la primera vez.- Dijo avergonzada.

Sus palabras, de alguna forma lo calmaron y le dieron ánimos para volver a hacerlo. Con un poco más de delicadeza entró otra vez en ella, logró que cruzará sus piernas en su cadera, haciendo más cercano el encuentro. Akane jamás había sentido un dolor tan agudo, profundo, pero de alguna manera muy placentero, lo abrazó al sentirlo por completo dentro suyo. Ranma decidió esperar un poco hasta que ella se acostumbrará a sentirlo dentro, cuando la sintió calmarse, empezó con un movimiento de adentro a afuera, escuchando como su ahora mujer gemía por él, se sentía el hombre más poderoso del mundo al saber que le causaba tal placer a Akane. Así como pasaba el tiempo, el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas fue aumentando, sin embargo Ranma trataba de no dejarse llevar demaciado, ya que no quería hacerle más daño a Akane. En un último movimiento todo ese placer contenido se desató dentro de ella. Cuando se calmaron se miraron una última vez y se besaron. Ranma salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, pasó su brazo por debajo de ella y la abrazó, ella no se negó y se recostó en el cálido pecho de su, ahora amante. Después del acto, no pasó mucho tiempo para que cayeran dormidos, completamente exhaustos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Los celos toman el control.

Ranma observaba a su compañera dormida en sus brazos, aun no creía que fuera real, siempre se pregunto cómo se sentiría estar así con Akane, su Akane, y resultó ser una experiencia maravillosa y placentera, estaba muy feliz, aunque ahora eran "amantes" se sentía feliz de estar así con ella, la hizo disfrutar tanto como él lo había hecho, simplemente no podía pedir nada más.

Su mirada por un momento se opaco, aunque lo quiera, no podía olvidar que su niña estaba casada, no con él sino con otro, eso le hervía la sangre, pensar que ahora Akane se iría con otro lo hacía ponerse fuera de sí.

Tal vez habían cometido un delito y un pecado, pero no le importaba ahora ir a parar al mismo infierno, si estaba con ella cualquier lugar sería bueno.

Miró su reloj y habían pasado horas desde que ella llegó, mmmm... tendría problemas con su marido, pero de verdad dudaba que ese tipo sintiera algo por Akane, de seguro sólo la quería por su belleza , pero no iba a permitírselo. Sobre su cadáver le pondría un dedo encima.

Con nada de ganas, movió un poco ese delicado cuerpo que lo tenía abrazado, para que despertará, aunque no quisiera, ella debía irse.

-Akane, amor, despierta.- Le susurró dulcemente mientras la movía un poco.

-Mmmm...- Murmuró dormida.- Unos minutos más...

-Vamos arriba, Akane ya son las 4:30 de la tarde.

Al segundo, vio como Akane se levantaba de un salto, lo que lo hizo asustar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?.- Preguntó mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía.

-Te deje dormir un rato, creí que lo necesitarías... -Dijo mirando las sábanas, allí había una pequeña mancha de sangre.

La joven se percató de ello, por lo que, una ves vestida, se sentó en la cama y hizo que la mirara.

-Estoy bien, si?.- Hablo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, aunque de verdad si estaba un poco adolorida, y más por levantarse tan rápido.

No pudo evitarlo, quizo volver a besar esos labios antes de dejarla marchar por ahora, tomo su brazo y la fue acostando un poco encima suyo mientras la besaba, no quería dejarla ir, no sabia lo que podía hacer ese tipo con su muñeca, no confiaba. Acarició su espalda mientras la besaba, ella correspondió con la misma pasión que sentía, volvió a tener ese sentimiento y decidió terminar el beso, tenía que ir con, para su desgracia, su marido.

-¿Cuando podré volverte a ver?.- Preguntó Ranma acariciando su mejilla.

-Pronto, no te preocupes.- Le dedico una última sonrisa seguida de un fugaz beso, para luego salir de la habitación, y después del departamento.

* * *

-"¿De verdad pasó?, yo... de verdad fui infiel?".- Se preguntaba Akane, hace una hora que había llegado y no fue recibida de la mejor forma, su marido literalmente se le lanzó y empezó a reclamarle saber donde estaba y con quien andaba, se le sentían las copas, esa peste a alcohol se lo decía y sabia que así era peligroso, pero no pudo hacer más que intentar negar sus acusaciones de la forma más calmada posible, pero cuando se sintió libre, él la tomo muy bruscamente del brazo para que la mirara.

Al poco tiempo su cara se ladeo, sintió un gran ardor en su mejilla, pero no reaccionó hasta que Kuno la tiró al sillón y la llamaba de mil formas distintas. Ella no reaccionó, pero era raro, hubiera sido tan fácil evitarlo, pero de cierta forma sentía que eso se merecía por lo que había hecho... después la visión de su esposo con aquella mujer le pasó por la mente, ¿Si él la había engañado en tan solo unas horas, por qué ella se sentía mal?, ¿Sería pagarle con la misma moneda?, ¿Por qué ella no le mencionaba a la chica, a ver si seguía fastidiando?. Prefirió tragarse sus palabras, lo vio irse cuando pareció que ya le había dicho de todo, todo que ella no escucho. Un golpe seco se escuchó por el pasillo, de seguro se había caído, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, cuando se ponía todo borracho.

Después cansarse de llorar, buscó su teléfono, en él tenía 10 mensajes de Ranma, ella le había prometido que lo llamaría al llegar, pero sinceramente se le había pasado, respondió todos y cada uno en un solo mensaje, diciendo que se había dormido y no había escuchado el aparato. Pensó en comentarle lo ocurrido, pero ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, se podía ver a ella vestida de negro, al igual que su familia, su suegro y su cuñada... mmmm... el silencio sería lo mejor, hasta que vea como solucionarlo.

* * *

El corazón del chico de la trenza volvió a latir al recibir un mensaje de ella, de verdad se había preocupado, aunque no sabía porque... pero presentía que algo había pasado... su corazón se oprimía sin él entender porque... ¿Qué será lo que ocurría?. Sintió la necesidad que ir a ver a Akane, para asegurarse que ella estaba bien, pero no podía por el hecho de que llegara el idiota de Kuno al departamento, eso fastidiaría los planes.

* * *

En un bar, no muy lejano del departamento que compartía con su esposa temporalmente, se encontraba Kuno, con la cabeza en la barra y una cerveza en la mano, en una parte de él, sabía que había hecho algo muy grabe, le levanto la mano a su esposa, pero fue algo de impulso y no lo pudo controlar. Era más grande el enojo y la frustración de creer que su esposa lo engañaba, y que no festejaran su noche de bodas, que esa culpa por el golpe dado.

Terminó su bebida y pidió dos más, era algo muy raro, normalmente no tomaba más de una cerveza una o dos veces al mes, pero sentía que ahogar sus penas en el amargo licor, de alguna forma lo ayudaría a liberarse. Cuando ya estaba demasiado ebrio, trató de levantarse, solo para volver a car en el asiento, un amable señor se ofreció a ayudarlo y llevarlo a su casa.

Kuno, como pudo le dijo el nombre del lugar y fueron allí. Aquel señor tubo que llevarlo hasta adentro de su casa ya que Kuno no podía mantenerse de pie. Al entrar, vio a una hermosa mujer, al parecer ordenando y con una venda en su mejilla derecha. Ella le agradeció por haber traído hasta allí, y más encima dejarlo en la habitación, en la cual Kuno calló en el momento que sintió la cómoda almohada,y le ofreció una taza de té y un poco del pastel que había quedado de su boda, el amable señor se sintió muy bien con aquella amable mujer y pensaba que aquel chico tenía una gran suerte de tenerla. Aunque se extrañaba que él estuviera embriagándose en aquel bar, pero de seguro sólo había ido con unos amigos o algo así.

Pasada una hora, el hombre se fue, agradeciendo a Akane por su amabilidad. Ella le respondió de igual forma y cerró la puerta al verlo irse. Al sentir un quejido proveniente de la habitación, fue a ver a Kuno, pero con bastante miedo, el recuerdo del golpe no se iba de su mente. Lo vio apoyar sus codos en el colchón para sostenerse y con una de sus manos sostenía su cabeza. Sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver como dos manos le ofrecían, en una mano una píldora y en la otra un vaso de agua, levanto la cabeza y vio a la mujer con la que hace unas horas se casó.

-A pesar de lo que pasó... eso no significa que quiera que estés mal... vamos tómala y duerme.- Dijo Akane sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Kuno se enterneció por eso, a pesar de lo que había hecho... ella se preocupaba, eso no lo entendía de ella pero le encantaba. Hizo lo que su esposa le dijo y trató de dormir.

* * *

-¿Estaría mal que fuera a verla?.- Se preguntó Ranma, desde hace horas que estaba bastante bipolar, primero decía que iría y luego se arrepentía.

-Quiero verla pero... Kuno esta ahí... ¿Y si le pido que nos juntemos?, ¿Aceptará?... ¡Maldición!, ¡La vi hace menos de 10 horas y ya la quiero volver a ver!, ahora entiendo cuando Ryoga decía que ya estaba loco por ella...- Soltó un suspiro y salió del departamento a tomar aire, de verdad la cosa estaba difícil... ahora que había dado ese paso tan importante con Akane, la mujer que siempre amo, tenía la necesidad de estar con ella todo el día.

Pero no podía decirle, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella?, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, y Akane y Kuno se iban distanciando más y más. Kuno se seguía encontrando con aquella mujer, pensando que Akane no lo sabía. Akane salía con Ranma a pasear o a comer, como cuando eran novios hace un tiempo, aunque no habían repetido lo que pasó aquella noche. Pero el día de volver a casa llegó y a decir verdad... ninguno quería volver, de seguro la familia empezaría a molestar con sus comentarios, preguntando cómo lo habían pasado o cuando traerían un heredero a la familia. Odiaban lo metiche que podía llegar a ser su familia, pero sólo los ignoraban. En las pocas veces en las que se encontraban, Kuno llegaba borracho y no estaba consiente ni de donde estaba parado, por lo que Akane trataba de estar lo más lejos posible de su marido, por lo menos hasta que se calmara, no quería que volviera a repetirse lo de aquella vez, en la que él la hizo callar.

-Akane, saldré por un rato, tengo cosas que hacer, volveré para cuando nos tengamos que ir.- Dijo Kuno, tratando de besar a su esposa, pero antes de lograrlo ella ladeo la cabeza y terminó por besar su mejilla. La miró entre indignado, enfadado y triste.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió antes de salir del lugar.

Akane se sentó en la cama y prendió el televisor que había en la habitación. Ya no soportaba que, cuando su esposo intentaba besarla y él tenía el perfume de una mujer impregnado,y ella se negaba, que luego se molestara. Siempre trató de no perder la sonrisa que escondía la molestia que sentía, si fuera por ella ya se habría divorciado hace bastante, pero su familia aun no saldaba todas las deudas. Estas empezaron a aparecer con la enfermedad de su madre, con el tiempo fueron creciendo y para cuando murió, estaban prácticamente en quiebra, el padre de Kuno era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y sabía que, si ella se casaba con Kuno, el padre de este podría hacerse cargo de las deudas, pero sin duda se estaban tardando, ¿Por qué tuvieron que casarla a ella, y no a alguna de sus hermanas?, simple, su hermana Kasumi ya estaba comprometida con el hombre que fue, por un tiempo, su amor platónico ( ¿Saben a quién me refiero? ), y ... no entendía porque no fue Nabiki, ella de seguro era ideal para Kuno, tenían tanto en común, pero como se hacía cargo del dinero de la familia, y ella por otro lado, heredaría el Dojo, de seguro su padre pensó que así podría llevarlo con Kuno, ya que por lo que sabía él era un muy buen peleador, o por lo menos eso decían sus trofeos. Pero ella no lo creía, ya lo había vencido infinidad de veces.

Suspiró pesadamente, la vida podía ser muy cruel, su padre... aun sabiendo que ella ya tenía novio, va y la compromete con Kuno, no lo entendía, que fuera un buen peleador no le decía nada, Ranma también lo era y mil veces mejor.

Sus codos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y sostenía su cabeza con las manos, odiaba como su padre no pensó en lo que ella podía llegar a pensar, ¿Es que su felicidad, no era nada comparada con las deudas de la familia?, esta bien... ella quería ayudar, pero también quería ser feliz con quien amaba.

Su teléfono sonó y ella lo vio al momento, adivinando que era su querido Ranma, siempre la llamaba o mandaba un mensaje para ver como estaba o si podían verse.

-"_¿Te encuentras bien?"-_ Preguntó por mensaje.- "_¿Cómo sigue tu mejilla?".- _Él ni se lo imaginaba, cuando se juntaron él vio que tenía una mejilla vendada, no pudo maquillarla para que no se notara, ella se las arregló para decirle que se había caído y lastimado sin querer, Ranma le creyó pero... ese no parecía un golpe por caída... pero de seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

-"_Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no fue nada grave, ¡Es una pequeña herida insignificante, recuerda que soy muy fuerte!".-_ Respondió Akane, para molestarlo un poco.

-"_Tonta... ¿Crees que podamos vernos... antes de volver?"_

Dudo en responder, ella quería verlo, pero no estaba en condiciones, no había dormido nada, tenía las ojeras marcadas y no se veía nada bien, o por lo menos ella no se sentía muy bien. Pero... creyó que le haría bien salir un rato.

-"_Claro, en 1 hora donde siempre, no? "._

_-"De acuerdo, te veo allá"._

Despegó la vista del aparato y se encaminó al espejo, no se veía bien, no parecía ella. Se dio una rápida ducha y frotó un poco su cara con las manos con agua. Salió, y fue a ver que se ponía. Eligió un vestido azul cielo, un poco ajustado en la parte del pacho hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, en la cuál había un lazo blanco atado y con una flor también blanca un poco pequeña; después caía con toda libertad, en estilo vaporoso. En sus pies simplemente se puso unas sandalias que no tenían casi nada de tacón.

Volvió al baño, la ducha la había ayudado un poco, pero uso un poco de maquillaje para que no se le notaran las ojeras que aun estaban un poco marcadas y en sus labios un suave color rosa, jamás le gusto maquillarse mucho, siempre fue muy a lo natural, pero sabía que así estaba mejor, o por lo menos eso siempre le dijo Ranma. En su cabello no hizo nada más que peinarlo y dejarlo suelto.

Miró su reloj, aun tenía media hora, fue a su habitación y se recostó un poco.

-Tranquila Akane, todo estará bien, nada va a pasar, sólo se tu misma y sonríe.- Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de darse ánimos, temía que sus sentimientos le fallarán y terminara mostrando lo que le pasaba.

Se levantó y fue por su bolso, lo preparó (Cómo yo XD ) y salió del hotel, caminó tranquila, aun tenía tiempo, llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca, miró en su teléfono y un faltaban 10 minutos. Suspiro con cansancio, siempre pasaba lo mismo, o llegaba temprano ella o Ranma lo hacía.

* * *

-¡Akane!.- Escuchó su voz, no muy a lo lejos, volteó y lo vio correr hacia ella.- Lo siento, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?.

-No, tranquilo, llegué hace poco.- Aclaró mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Una que hizo sonrojar a Ranma.

-Bueno, déjame ver como sigue tu mejilla.- Sin más le tomó la cara y la ladeo un poco, ya casi ni se notaba.- Ya está sanando.

-¿Ves?, te dije que no era nada.

-Si, pero aun no comprendo como fuiste tan descuidada de golpearte así.- Ella sólo cerró los ojos y sacó un poco su lengua, como señal de vergüenza.-¿Nos vamos?.

-¿A dónde?.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.- No se dijo más, sólo tomó la mano de Akane y salió con ella.

* * *

-Esto me conviene, ahora tengo que esperar que no dejen de verse.- Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello casi largo y castaño, y ojos marrones.- Si tengo suerte, tal vez se divorcien en menos de lo esperado.

* * *

Llegaron a un parque de diversiones, eso sorprendió mucho a Akane, ese es el mismo en el cual tuvieron su primera cita, era su favorito, según Ranma, la había visto muy triste o decaída, por eso pensó que si la traía, estaría mejor, ella se divirtió cuando fueron por primera vez.

Akane se enterneció mucho con el chico, él mejor que nadie la conocía, incluso mejor que su propio padre, intentó parecer normal y no pudo.

Estuvieron todo el día como un par de niños, se subieron a los autos chocones, a las montañas rusas, incluso jugaron a "Inflale la cabeza al payaso" (Un juego, que no sé si esta en todo el mundo, que simplemente conciste, con una pistola de agua, llenar un globo que esta en la cabeza del payaso, apuntando a su boca) y en un descuido de Ranma, Akane le mojo toda la cara, terminando por tragar mucha agua. Él se pusó a perseguirla hasta que llegaron a una cabina de fotos y se tomaron algunas, y se las repartieron, 2 para cada uno. Después de comer, ya se les había hecho casi de noche, y a esa hora iba a haber un espectaculo de fuegos artificales, así que fueron a la rueda de la fortuna para verlo mejor, aprovechando que esta era muy grande y iba muy lento, les iba a alcanzar.

-Ranma...

-Mmmm?

-Gracias, por todo.- Dijo sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Él paso su brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla.

En medio del espectáculo, empezó a recordar cuando eran novios, lo feliz que se sentía de tenerla al lado, su mirada por un momento de oscureció y recordó... lo que tenía en su bolsillo aún, era una pequeña cajita roja cuadrada, dentro suyo se encontraba el anillo con el que pensaba pedirle matrimonio, claro que lo había comprado cuando Akane... llorando le dijo que ya no podían seguir, al día siguiente planeaba proponerselo, pero ese día su mundo se derrumbó, volvió a la casa de sus padres y se tiró en la cama, no quería ver a nadie, en soledad miraba con pesar aquel anillo, recordando lo que acababa de perder, perdió a la mujer que más amaba.

Un día después de su ruptura él fue a verla, tenía que saber la razón, sólo para verla en la entrada de su casa, llorando, su hermana consolandola a su lado y su padre con una bolsa de ropa, ya no pudo más. Simplemente esperó a que Akane y el señor Soun entraran, para tomar a Kasumi por un brazo y hablarle, pero... cuando ella le dijo que Akane se casaría con ese tal Kuno, fue para peor, no le bastó con que Kasumi le dijera que Akane no sabia nada, que era algo arreglado, su corazón ya estaba roto.

Unos días después recibió la invitación a la boda de su ex-novia, cortesía de Kuno, que para más remate tenía una pequeña nota aparte que decía "Tu turno ya pasó, ahora me toca a mi, la haré más feliz de lo que nunca será contigo y pobre de ti que intentes hacer que ella cambie de idea" quizo ir y gritarle unas cuantas cosas a ese idiota, pero Ryoga logró calmarlo, quien tampoco se creía eso de que Akane se casara con otro que no era su hermano.

En la boda, ¡Dios, como deseaba oponerse cuando escucho "si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"!, pero fue obligado a callar por Ryoga, quien se ofreció a acompañarlo para evitar que haga alguna estupidez.

En la fiesta, cuando la vio apartada, casi llorando en una silla, supo que era verdad, ella no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado.

Volvió a la realidad en cuanto Akane lo llamó, por lo que prefirió darle atención a ella, en vez de a sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Ranma, de verdad gracias por esto, fue muy lindo.- Agradeció Akane, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno... creí que te alegraría, últimamente te notaba triste, y no me gusta verte así.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa, seguido de un beso, ambos lo sabían... después de esa noche tendrían que verse a escondidas, tendrían que seguir con el teatro, pero no querían hacerlo, deseaban estar juntos como antes,pero... eso quedaría como sueño hasta que las deudas estén saldadas.

* * *

Desde una ventana, unos ojos miraban la escena con una mezcla de tristeza y furia, en su mano, apretó la botella de licor hasta terminar por romperla.

-Ese desgraciado, como pudo. Pero esto no se quedará así, me las pagarán, empezando por esa traidora.

* * *

-¿Cuando nos podremos ver?.- Preguntó Ranma pegando su frente con la de ella.

-No lo sé, pero lo haremos si?.- Con un último beso, dieron por terminado elos encuentro y cada uno se encaminó a su hogar para empacar.

-¡Akane, te llamaré en un rato!.- Alzó un poco la voz para que lo escuchara, a lo que ella asintió y entro al hotel

* * *

-Akane, cariño Hola.- La voz de su marido la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Kuno, ¿Qué hacer aquí?- Preguntó extrañada, normalmente él llegaba más tarde.

-Oh, nada, sólo vine antes para verte.

-Este... gracias pero si me disculpas tengo que arreglar las maletas.- Dejo de mirarlo y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde fuiste tan arreglada?.- Soltó de repente, impidiéndole entrar a la habitación.

-¿Eh?... pues salí... jejeje.- Rió nerviosa.

-Ya veo, no será... ¿Qué saliste con un hombre?.- Preguntó acercándose de a poco a su esposa, haciendo que esta retrocediera.

-¿Qué?, estas loco, ¿C-con quien saldría?

-Hay, no sé... tal vez, con Ranma- Dijo de una forma tan fría que Akane sintió un escalofrío horrible en el cuerpo.- Así que estás con él a escondidas, pero lamento decirte... ¡que eso se acaba ahora.!.- Alzó su mano y logró que ella ladera la cara, la tomó desprevenida, por lo que terminó por caerse.

-¡Kuno, detente por favor!.- Rogó poniendo sus manos frente a su cata, tratando de protegerse de su bravo marido.

El teléfono de Akane empezó a sonar, pero este no era escuchado por ninguno de ellos.

* * *

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?, ¡Pobre de ti y de ese mocoso y se vuelven a ver!.- Le gritó a Akane, agarrando la bruscamente por un brazo.

La soltó bruscamente en el sillón de la sala, acto seguído, se fue a la habitación, dejándola ahí tirada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Empieza el miedo.

Akane, se levanto del sillón un tiempo después, sentía como la cara y la mayor parte del cuerpo le dolía, caminó un poco lento al baño y prendió la luz... lo que vio, deseaba que no fuera ella.

En el espejo, se veía a una mujer, toda golpeada, uno de sus ojos estaba morado, en ambas mejillas habían diversas marcas de golpes, su labio lo tenía cortado, bajo un poco la vista, su hombro estaba rojo, al igual que su brazo derecho, no parecía ella, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba; estaba nerviosa por como poder ocultarlo, como ocultar esos golpes de su familia... de Ranma... cómo ocultar ese temor que nació en ella de estar cerca de su marido. ¡Por Kami!, ¡Y ahora qué hacía!.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño, temblando, al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Se recostó en la puerta, le dolía incluso las lágrimas que empezaban a salir, fue bajando hasta tocar el suelo, derrotada, ¿Este era el castigo que merecía por su pecado?, buscaba la forma de darle la razón, pero en su mente, sólo volvía la imagen de su marido con aquella mujer. Desesperada, buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su vestido, suspiró cuando lo encontró, al revisar, tenía 7 llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Ranma, leyó los mensajes, uno de ellos decía que le contestara de una vez.

No llegó a contestar, pues se sobresalto al escuchar su móvil sonar, vio que era su precioso tormento, por lo que trató de calmarse un poco antes de contestar.

-"_¡Akane!, ¡Ya era hora de que me contestaras!, ¡Es la segunda vez que me haces lo mismo!".-_ Los gritos de Ranma, la hicieron sentirse peor, sin duda no debía contarle lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento, pero... él ya esta aquí, por eso no podía contestar.-

-"_Oye, ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Estabas llorando?".- _Su voz cambió, de enojado a preocupado.

¿A quién quería engañar?, Ranma la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que su propio padre, pero no podía decirle nada, no quería que alguien se enterara, le daba tanto miedo y vergüenza hablar.

-¿Pero qué dices?, lo estas imaginando.

-"_No me engañes, se te nota por la voz que aun tienes, vamos Akane, ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

-Ya te dije que nada,te lo juro, no es nada.- Sonrió, aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir.

-"_Mmmm... mas te vale que sea verdad, sabes que me preocupas."_

-Si, y lamento preocuparte tanto, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, ¡Tendré siempre el teléfono pegado!.

-"_Je, no exageres tampoco".-_ El tono divertido que se escucho en su voz, le indicó que lo había logrado, haría lo que fuera para que lo que pasó con Kuno... sea un secreto.

* * *

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Kuno tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, había escuchado todo, desde que ella entró... hasta que ese maldito de Ranma la llamó, él se iba a disculpar por lo que hizo, estaba ebrio y enojado, y cuando despertó y recordó lo sucedido, corrió a verla, tenía que asegurarse que ella estaba bien. Pero, al finalizar su llamada, la escucho llorar. Se sintió peor que una rata, iba a tocar la puerta, pero creyó que la distancia sería lo mejor.

Pero que gran error...

* * *

Apenas llegaron a Nerima, Akane subió a la que era su antigua habitación, no quiso ver a nadie, apenas había logrado cubrir las marcas en su cara, las de su cuerpo logró hacerlo con ponerse ropa larga y holgada. Kuno tan solo se quedó observando la dirección en la cual se había ido su esposa, y para excusarla, dijo que habían peleado, y que no se sentía bien. Suerte que la familia le creyó.

Akane trataba de estar lo menos cerca de Kuno posible, lo cual le era un poco más fácil, en la mansión de los Tatewaki, que en la casa de su padre, la cual dejaron a la semana de llegar de su viaje. Las únicas veces en las cuales ella no podía escapar, era cuando desayunaba junto a su suegro y cuñada, quien estaba muy feliz de que estuviera allí (N/A: Si, es un universo diferente, por lo cual, Kodachi no esta loca y no quiere matarla) ó a la hora de dormir, en la cual, trataba de entrar después que Kuno y despertar antes que él, pero unas cuantas veces, eso no le funcionaba, y cuando él quería hablar, ella salía de allí, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Kuno, ya no lo toleraba, creyó que en todo el tiempo que ya había pasado (N/A: Ya pasaron 3 meses, XD seh, muy rápido) ella lo perdonaría, o que por lo menos hablarían, en cambio, ella se la pasaba evitándolo. Su vida ahora giraba en un bar, para tratar de olvidar lo mal que se sentía por la indiferencia de su esposa, se había encontrado de vez en cuando con aquella mujer, pero sólo para desahogo, en realidad no la amaba y eso se lo dejó en claro al empezar, pero ella aceptó así. A decir verdad, incluso otra vez que él llegó borracho, pasó lo mismo, lo que hizo que el temor de Akane aumentara.

* * *

-Oye Akane, ¿Que tal va tu matrimonio?.- Pregunto su hermana Kasumi.

-Eh... bien, supongo...- Se volvió a concentrar en cortar los vegetales para la comida. Una vez cada tanto iba a la casa de su padre a ayudar.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿Es que se pelearon?.

-No no... ehh... supongo, que con un matrimonio arreglado, no se puede esperar mucho.

-Akane...- Kasumi la detuvo y busco las manos de su hermana pequeña.- Sabes muy bien que yo te apoyo en lo que sea, pero en esto me siento culpable, trate de convencer a nuestro padre, pero ya lo conoces, pero a lo que voy... si tu quieres divorciarte... te puedo ayudar.

-Kasumi yo...

-Akane, lo que menos quiero es que sufras, además no me gustan los rumores de lo que pasan en los matrimonios arreglados, por eso, tienes mi apoyo si quieres divorciarte.

Sonrió al saberlo, su hermana mayor siempre fue su compañera y apoyo, de verdad... ella iba a contarle lo que pasó, pero eso seria para mal.

-Gracias hermana.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Ranma trataba de averiguar que era lo que pasaba con Akane, al juntarse, ella estaba más atenta a todo, miraba de vez en cuando a los lados, y muchas veces la había pescado retocándose el maquillaje, ella no le decía nada, sólo cambiaba el tema y eso lo ponía más nervioso, sabía que era muy grande lo que sea que pasara, como para que no le dijera nada de nada. Quería ayudarla, pero mucho no iba a hacer, si ella no se lo contaba. Pero no se rendiría, se las ingeniaría para ver que pasaba, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Pensó en invitar a su chica a salir, ella aceptó. Habían quedado en la entrada del cine que estaba a unas manzanas del parque, planeaba distraerla y con unas palabras, sacarle lo que sea que la atormentara.

Cuando ella llegó, más maquillada que de costumbre, quiso hacerse el despistado y le entregó el ramo de rosas que le había traído.

Entraron y la película empezó, era una mezcla de romántica,comedia ,y profunda, para poder hablar primero necesitaba que ella estuviera más relajada. Rodeó sus hombros con sus manos, pero notó que al posar la mano en el hombro derecho, ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, sin embargo no la quitó. La película ya iba por la mitad, pasaron unas cuantas escenas graciosas y en otras,se veía como la pareja protagonista, sufría por su amor imposible, eso les llegó mucho, se sintieron identificados, sólo que los actores no podían estar juntos, por cuestiones económicas, pasada un poco, se veía que el padre de la chica se enteraba de la relación secreta de su hija, y le prohibía verlo, pero ella se negaba diciendo que se amaban y que se irían juntos, pero se calló al recibir... Akane se sobresalto mucho, y terminó por mirar con un poco de miedo la escena, se parecía tanto a lo que... pasó. Ella estaba tan metida en la película, que no notó que cada movimiento era visto y analizado por el joven de la trenza.

Al terminar, ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del cine. Akane dijo que ya debía regresar, pero Ranma la detuvo al llevarla al parque, sentarla ahí, y segundos después volver con unos helado para ambos. Ninguno hablaba, sólo disfrutaban sus helados.

-Oye Akane, ¿Qué te pareció la película?.- Pinchó Ranma, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien se sorprendió por un momento, pero sin levantar la vista.

-Mmm.. pues bastante interesante, de verdad hicieron un buen trabajo los creadores.- Volvió a comer su helado.

-¿Alguna parte que no te gustó?

-Este... supongo que... cuando el padre se niega a su relación... a quién me recordara.- Bromeó, tratando de dejar el asunto.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste el golpe que le dio?.

-¿E-eh?...¿Po-por qué la pregunta?.- Volteó a ver a otro lado, tratando de que no viera su cara.

-Tal vez, sera porque pude ver como te asustó eso... fue como... si te recordara algo...

-Pero qué dices... asustarme era obvio... no pude creer que eso le pasar a aquella chica. Y... no sé por qué dices que, me recuerda algo.- Se explicó, con la voz entrecortada.

-Akane... -Con sus dedos, tomó la barbilla de la chica, para que lo mirara.- Debes decirme, que pasó.

-Y-yo... ya te dije que nada.- Trató de escapar, pero él volvió a sentarla.

-No me mientas, no es normal que eso te asustara a tal grado, parecía como que estabas recordando... algo.

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada!.- Terminó por gritarle, zafándose del brazo del chico.

-¡Entonces dime porque te duele tanto los brazos, o porque te maquillas tanto!.

Akane frenó sus pasos, cayó en el banco, la había descubierto, lo sabía... daba pena mintiendo.

-N-no... sé de que hablas.

-No te hagas, cuando intenté abrazarte en el cine, parece que te dolió, además... en tu vida te maquillaste tanto como lo haces ahora, pero debo de decir que eso no es suficiente, se te ven algunas cosas...

Ya no pudo más, con los codos en las piernas, puso sus manos en la cara y se puso a llorar, ya no lo soportaba, él tenía razón, era muy extraño todo en ella, sus planes habían fracasado. Ranma la acerco a él, ella lloró en su pecho. Acarició su cabeza, tratando de calmarla, sabía que no estaba bien, jamás podría mentirle a él, menos después de tantos años juntos.

Cuando terminó de llorar, secó los restos que quedaban y abrazó a Ranma, derrotada... ya no tenía otra que contarle, y que fuera lo que Dios quiera.

-Akane... deja que te ayude, por favor.- Lo último lo dijo en tono de suplica.

-Esta bien... - Después de eso, simplemente se separó y subió una manga de la camisa que tenía, descubriendo algunos golpes, ya no muy grandes pero visibles. Subió la parte de abajo de la camisa, dejando ver su vientre, para dejar ver un moretón en su costado derecho. De su cartera sacó una toalla desmaquillante, quitándose todo el maquillaje, dejando ver mucho mejor unos golpes que ya estaban un poco más pequeños que antes.

Ranma no tenía palabras, todo tenía sentido ahora, ¡Con razón muchas veces la veía con miedo de entrar a su casa!, ¡Con razón ella tuvo tanto miedo en la película!, con la mano un poco temblorosa por el estado de Shock en el que aún estaba, toco su mejilla. Tenía una gran rabia y pena dentro, unas ganas de matar a ese infeliz, imaginando todo lo que pudo haberle hecho a su niña. A atrajo a su pecho, sintiéndola, deseaba tanto que eso no fuera real.

De golpe, Ranma la soltó y se levanto de la banca, iba a matar a ese miserable, por haber osado a siquiera tocarla, ¡Haberle levantado la mano fue el peor error de su vida!, no importaba como, ¡Pero no le dejaría un solo hueso sano!. No sabía donde quedaba su casa, pero aunque tendría que cruzar el mar, ¡Lo mataría!.

Sus intentos asesinos fueron frenados por la mano de Akane, volteó a verla, le dolía incluso a él verla toda golpeada.

-No vayas... sólo será para peor.

-¡Pero qué dices!, ¡Lo mataré!.- Se soltó del agarre de la chica, sólo para que segundos después unos brazos lo abrazaran por detrás.

-Por favor... no hagas nada...

-Akane... por favor entiende... si no hago algo, quien sabe que podría llegar a hacerte la próxima.- Se volteó y la abrazó.

-Entiende... si alguien se entera, será un escándalo, nuestro nombre saldrá en todas partes, suficiente ya tenemos con las deudas. Por favor, pronto se arreglara.

-Pero...

-Por favor...- Le suplicó, estaba claro que por otra razón no quería hablar, y intuía que era por miedo a que él reaccionara.

-Como quieras, pero hoy te quedas conmigo, ni sueñes que dejaré que vayas.

-Ranma, tengo que ir.

-Llama y di que estás con una amiga, o algo, pero de mi vista no sales. No importa que pase, te protegeré.

Akane suspiro, a decir verdad ella tampoco quería volver, ya era suficiente, pero no podía saberlo nadie más, si con Ranma ya era peligroso, todo se fastidiaría si se entera el mundo.

* * *

-Akane, quédate quieta.- Ranma trataba de curar un poco los golpes, pero ella no dejaba de moverse.

-Ya, no me regañes.-

Después de limpiar un poco su cara, y de ponerle una crema en la cara, vendó sus heridas. La cara estaba lista, faltaba su cuerpo... eso por un momento lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos actuales, pero se recordó a si mismo que debía curarla y, cuando ella se descuidara, matar al desgraciado. Primero le dio una camiseta suya, blanca y sin mangas, para que sea más fácil, hizo lo mismo en su brazo y hombro, pero con más cuidado siendo estos un poco más grandes que el resto... pero seguía su costado derecho, Ranma trató de hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos, en donde se imaginaba las mil y un formas en las que le gustaría hacer pagar a Kuno y se concentró en lo más importante, curarla y vendar sus heridas.

Una vez terminado, la mandó a que se recostara, debía descansar, había sido un día largo y lleno de muchas emociones para un solo día. A Akane no le agradó, quería ayudar en algo y no sentirse inútil, pero él logró convencerla por lo que terminó yendo a la habitación susurrando cosas no muy lindas por lo bajo.

Ranma se encargaba de la cena, pensando en todo lo que hoy pasó, si fuera por él ya mismo saldría y mataría a Kuno, pero Akane se lo había prohibido, estaba seguro que era más por el miedo y la vergüenza a lo que podría pasar si la gente se enterara, que por otra cosa, pero eso no era bueno... ella tendría que haber ido en el primer momento para que no llegara a peores.

Una vez terminada la comida, fue con dos platos a su habitación, iba a entrar, pero escucho a Akane al teléfono.

-Si Kodachi, estoy bien, pero es que una amiga me invitó a quedarme por hoy y no pude rechazarla... si volveré temprano... esta bien, dile a tu padre... dudo que a él le importe lo que hago... no soy mala, es la verdad... y yo, adiós.- Terminó la llamada y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Charla de amigas?.- Se burló Ranma, poniendo los platos en una mesita móvil.

-Je, algo así, creo que en todo esto, es la tercera que de verdad le importa lo que me pasa.

-No digas eso, a todos nos preocupas.

-Mmm... no sé pero empiezo a dudarlo. Pero ya que, mejor comamos, si?.

* * *

-¿Entonces no vendrá a casa?.- Preguntó un hombre de traje, comiendo con sus hijos.

-Así es papá, dijo que vendría mañana por la mañana.-Aclaró Kodachi.

-Bueno, mientras sepamos donde esta y a que hora volverá, no hay problema. Pero creo que deberías llamarla Kuno.- Ese comentario hizo que el hombre se atragantara.

-No gracias, no estamos muy bien por el momento, y creo que mi voz es lo último que quiere escuchar.- Soltó triste Kuno. "_De seguro esta con él... supongo que de verdad jamás me amo... pero... yo... ya no importa, si a ella no le importa, a mi tampoco".- _Si me disculpan, me retiro, fue un día duro.

Subió a su recamara y marcó al número de la chica con la que sea veía para olvidar los problemas.

* * *

-Ahhh, gracias por la comida.- Sonrió Akane.

-Me alegra que te halla gustado.- Paso su brazo por el hombre que no estaba lastimado, abrazándola.

Pasaron un rato sin decir nada, aunque no sabían como iniciar una conversación si decir algo en falso y arruinar el momento, Ranma besó su cabeza, sintiendo mucha impotencia, no podía hacer nada más que callar y vigilar a Akane, en un descuido, la cajita que había en su pantalón se calló al suelo, el soltó rápido a Akane y trató de levantarla sin que esta se diera cuenta, pero obviamente ella lo noto.

\- ¿Qué es eso Ranma?.- Preguntó, viendo como su cara se volvía roja.

-Nada, Nada.- Tartamudeo nervioso.

-No me engañes, se que vi algo.- Akane trató de quitarle el objeto, a juzgar rojo, pero en el intento, termino en el piso. -Lo tengo.- Dijo adolorida por el golpe que se dio.

-¡Akane!, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si... nada grave... - Akane se levantó, ocultando que en realidad estaba muy adolorida. Abrió rápido la cajita y el anillo se dejo ver.- ¿Qué es esto Ranma?, ¿Para qué lo quieres?.

-Eh... bueno...- Ya había sido descubierto, pero si le decía que pensaba pedir matrimonio ese día, la haría sentir mal, pero no se le ocurrió una excusa.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno... voy a serte sincero... - Espero a que se sentara y lo escuchara.- Bueno... cómo te explico, la verdad ... es que... era para ti.

-¿Para mi?, ¿Cómo que para mi?- Preguntó sonrojada.

-Bueno... ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, 8 años es un numerito... este... bastante importante, y yo... planeaba dártelo... ése día y bueno... el resto ya lo conoces.

Akane no pudo decir nada, estaba tan mal, Ranma planeaba pedirle matrimonio... un paso muy importante... él quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y... el día que se lo iba a proponer... quedó arruinado... y la inscripción que tenía la hizo sentirse peor "Por siempre juntos" ... no podía ser... ahora entendía a lo que Ryoga se refería al decir que Ranma se deprimió mucho con su matrimonio... Las lágrimas salían solas, casarse con él era su sueño desde los dieciséis, no podía creer que él pasó por todo eso, por su culpa...

En el momento en el que empezó a llorar, Ranma la abrazó, arrepintiendose de haberle dicho la verdad, pero era lo justo, ella merecía saber sus pensamientos hacia ella y la visa que planeaba formar.

-Lo siento...- Dijo llorando aún peor.- de verdad lo siento... yo... no pensé que...

-Lo sé... tranquila que lo sé.- Hizo que se sentara en sus piernas y la atrajo a su pecho, sintiéndolo cada vez más húmedo, pero eso era lo de menos. Tal vez hubiera sido apresurado a sus 20 años casarse, pero no tenía dudas, la quería por siempre a su lado.

De un momento a otro, sintió que se calmaba y su respiración se volvía más tranquila, trató de mirar un poco y ella estaba dormida, estaba exhausta, fue mucho para ella. La dejo dormir en sus brazos, un observando su rostro al dormir. Su mente, analizaba los pro y contra se la situación, encontrando miles de contras, él no se quedaría callado, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando ver como esa basura lastimaba a Akane, por un momento le dio un escalofrío al imaginarla en una cama de hospital, pero ojalá que no llegara a ese punto, no quería verla así.


End file.
